


The Left Side is Yours

by sendurlocationcomethru



Series: WroetoBehz Drabbles [1]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Behzinga - Freeform, Boys In Love, Callux - Freeform, Comedown, Ethan takes care of Harry, Ethan wants it but is so oblivious, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is Harry, M/M, Nightout, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, The two cals make an appearance, calfreezy - Freeform, wroetoshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocationcomethru/pseuds/sendurlocationcomethru
Summary: Harry goes awol on a night out; Ethan panics, gets protective, and can't stop staring.Or Ethan told the story of him saving Harry in the toilets on a night out and I had to indulge myself.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Series: WroetoBehz Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	The Left Side is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, go easy on me :) 
> 
> P.S thanks to all of those who have been keeping this smol ship alive <3

Ethan was drunk, that was the crux of it all. He was drunk and dancing with a girl – absolutely stunning, by the way – and hadn’t been worrying about much else. Well, he had been worrying about her place or his, but that was a different matter entirely. His hand was on her waist and their bodies had slowly worked their ways together until they were completely flush. It was going well, which made Ethan happy. The better it went, the easier it was. That was how confidence worked, right? 

His world was bliss until Freezy pushed past the couples around Ethan and his mystery girl, to whisper to the redhead ‘I’ve lost Bog’. With those three words, Ethan’s eyes widened, and his world stopped. Harry was a liability at the best of times, but when it came to nights out when he was doing God knows what with Gods knows who, God knows where, things could get messy quickly. The last thing any of them wanted was a mess. Especially on a Friday night in London, where, frankly, anything could happen. 

‘Have you tried calling him?’ Ethan shouted above the music. Freezy nodded. 

‘Texted a bunch of times too. Lux is having a look; said I’d grab you and meet him in smokers in ten.’ Freezy was worried. The last time this happened it hadn’t ended well. Like most of their antics, it was kept private, but it didn’t make it any less worrying, especially when Ethan had to get some of the other lads out to help search for the young blonde. 

Messaging his mates for help was embarrassing and worrying at the best of times, but when it came to drunken and high episodes, not all of them were as understanding as Ethan. Mainly because, whatever shit Harry got himself into, Ethan had already got the t-shirt and story to match. But also, because the redhead had a soft spot for Bog. He’d forgive him for whatever stunt he would pull. Hell, if Harry did something bad, Ethan would be there to pick up the pieces and hide the body. That’s just how their friendship worked. 

Ethan said his, very reluctant, goodbyes to the girl who had been attached to him for the last hour. There would be no point in trying to keep that option open for the evening, that was sure. 

Within seconds the two boys had walked through the sweaty club and up some stairs to a small beer garden outside. Lux was standing to the side, beer bottle in one hand, phone in the other, fingers typing furiously. 

‘Any luck?’ Freezy spoke. 

‘Nothing, I’ve texted him ten times and still nothing. I checked everywhere.’ Lux briefly looked up from his phone, blue messages filled his screen. No white. 

‘Could he of left the club? Like, gone with someone? What was he like when you last saw him?’ Behz now had his phone in his hand and was searching for Harry’s number. Maybe he would pick up for him. 

‘The lad wouldn’t have made it out of the club, he was pretty far gone.’ Freezy spoke. 

‘Fuck’s sake lads, I left you for what, an hour at most and you got him high as a kite and lost him? We have a shoot tomorrow, shits gunna hit the fan, why did you have to pull out the hard stuff?’ Ethan was angry. His eyes darted between the pair as he raised the phone to his ear. Shuffling from one foot to the other he repeated the mantra ‘pick up, pick up’ under his breath. With a quick look to the sky, please let him be safe, be somewhere near and be safe, please. 

‘Behzz- Oh... God.’ The voice was faint on the line, Ethan could just about make out his name. 

‘Harry! Harry.’ The redhead slipped into action mode. ‘It’s him. Harry, where are you? Come on lad, tell me and I'll come and get you.’ 

‘Toi-toiletss.’ With that one-word Ethan was already moving. Freezy followed him. ‘Stay on the phone, I’m coming.’ He turned to Freezy behind him, ‘get an Uber booked. He needs to get home, sleep and sober up.’ It wasn’t a question. With a nod, Freezy faded into the crowd as Ethan pushed past people, his feet taking him as fast as they could to the toilets at the other end of the club. 

A large bouncer was standing outside of the disabled toilet, banging on the door. 

‘If you don’t open it, I’ll have no choice to come in!’ Ethan could make out the man's words above the music, he held a bunch of keys in his hand. 

‘Harry! Harry, you in there?!’ He joined the bouncer by banging on the door. A small groan came from behind the door. ‘I think it’s my mate in there, I want to get him home, will you open the door? I promise I’ll get him out of there quick.’ 

The bouncer nods, and opens the door, allowing Ethan to slip inside. Harry is sitting on the toilet, stark naked, phone in one hand, eyes wide. He’s completely out of it. 

‘Oh Bog, what’s happened here then.’ It was clear he had needed the toilet, but at some point, thrown up over himself, just managing to reach the sink. He’d stripped himself down to nothing, piled his clothes on top of his shoes, and then just stayed there, whatever he had taken, fully kicking in. 

His t-shirt was ruined and frankly, Ethan didn’t fancy cleaning Harry’s more intimate areas, so he set a plan in motion. ‘Bog, you finish your business and I’ll go grab my jacket for you, start to get dressed, yeah, I'll only be a second.’ Harry just about nodded. Ethan slipped out of the bathroom, trying to process what he had just seen. 

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen Harry nude before, hell, his infamous bath pic had been an eye-opener that’s for sure. And they were guys, they regularly were in each other's apartments, seeing people change wasn’t a rarity. Seeing them roll out of bed in boxers was a common sight too. But there was something different this time, seeing him naked and vulnerable, completely helpless, it was new, scary. It was intimate. 

Ethan peeled the image from the back of his eyelids and focused on getting his friend home in one piece. With his jacket now in hand, he headed back to the toilet and locked the door once inside. 

Harry had started to sort himself out, his boxers were on, at least. Ethan steadied the blonde as he pulled on his trousers and slipped into his shoes. His shirt was in the bin in the corner, it couldn’t be saved. Ethan had taken to breathing through his mouth, the bathroom, and Harry, didn’t smell great. 

‘Let’s clean your face, make sure you look alive.’ Ethan turned the taps on, getting the water warm enough for him. He placed his hand around Harry’s waist as the blonde splashed water on his face. He took a mouthful and gargled it before spitting it out. It livened him up slightly. The comedown wasn’t going to be fun, if Ethan knew better, he would say it would start within the next hour or so. ‘That’s better, let’s get you home Bog.’ 

With Ethan’s jacket on, which was comically small, they left the toilet, apologised to the bouncer who simply shook his head, and headed out to the exit. Freezy and Lux were waiting for them by the door. 

‘Taxi’s outside, we’ll take him home.’ Freezy said. 

‘It’s kind of our fault, so, er-,’ Lux stumbled over his words. 

The blonde and redhead squeezed past the two Cal’s and out onto the street. 

As Ethan helped the blonde into the taxi, he thought about the brunette somewhere inside of the club, and how easy, with a little bit of grafting, he could salvage the night. He had the stamp on his hand, he could go in and find her no questions asked. 

But then there was Harry, still out of it in the car, woozy and alert at the smallest of things. Sure, Freezy would take Harry back to their flat and get him to sleep in one piece. But would he make sure he slept on his side? Took a shower before he crashed out? Made it to the shoot tomorrow as sober and awake as he could be? Give him water and a couple of ibuprofen? Rub his back as he threw up? Hold his hand if he felt queasy? 

And the answer was simple, Ethan wanted to get into the cab with the blonde. So, he did. 

‘I’ll take him home, you two enjoy the rest of the night, that way I can get him to the shoot tomorrow.’ He got in the car, and just as he closed his door he shouted ‘there’s a brunette in there somewhere needing a bit of love, have a good one lads’. 

The car journey was silent, Ethan watched as Harry stared out of the window, eyes following the lights which sped by in streaks of luminous colours. Harry was enthralled, and in a way, so was Ethan. Smiles crept onto their faces for completely different reasons, one out of fascination and the other in adoration of his friend's mind. What was Harry thinking? What was he feeling? Did he know that Ethan was, totally not, staring? 

When they reached Ethan’s building, the shorter man helped the taller out of the taxi, arm around his waist, whilst Harrys fell onto Ethan’s shoulders. He could easily take Harry’s weight, and it wasn’t the first time he had propped the blonde up on the way home. Safely in the elevator, they leaned against the metal walls, facing each other. 

Harry gave a wide smile, completely oblivious to everything going on around him. Ethan just laughed and rubbed his eyes, how was this man one of his closest friends? 

‘Come on Bog, let’s get you showered and in bed. And maybe a toastie or something. Might help soak everything up.’ They wandered into Ethan’s apartment, where shoes were kicked off at the door as well as Harry’s newly acquired jacket. ‘Go into the bathroom, Bog.’ The redhead watched the taller man’s back as he stumbled into Ethan’s bathroom, pale skin all bare and unmarred, like porcelain. If Ethan was to touch it, Harry, and everything they knew, would shatter beneath his fingertips. Years of friendship and business and questionable late nights. Instinctively, his hand reached out, ever so slightly. 

‘Behz?’ 

‘Hm? Oh, yeah, erm,’ Harry had taken a seat on the toilet, and begun to pull off his socks, well, just about pull off his socks, before his wide eyes fixed on a semi-present Ethan. Behz pulled a towel out of the airing cupboard and placed it over a rail next to the shower. ‘You going to be okay? Everything you need is in there.’ 

Harry only nodded. ‘I’ll get it started for you then and leave you to it.’ 

The redhead turned his back, fumbling with the water, holding a few fingers under the stream until he deemed it perfect. He spun around and faced a boxer clad Harry, arm flexed scratching the back of his neck. Eyes quickly glanced up and down until they settled safely on his own white socks. 

‘I’ll get you some stuff to sleep in,’ with that Ethan left the blonde to it. Closing the door, he shook his head. Snap out of it lad, what’s gotten into you? 

In his room he found a pair of Calvins and an oversized t-shirt for the man in his shower, laying them out on the bed. He also added a pair of shorts for good measure. And a pair of socks, cold feet were the worst. 

Back in the kitchen, he began piling together a few ham and cheese toasties, completely against the diet and exercise regime, but he was too tired to care, and slightly too tipsy for anything else. He watched them eagerly as they sizzled in the hot pan, but his mind was elsewhere, the image of Harry only an hour earlier, scared and naked and a mess. Ethan had truly wanted to wrap his arms around Harry, tell him it was going to be okay, that he would get him home, sort him out. Make sure it didn’t happen again, except it would happen again, most certainly. Both of them were guilty of indulging too much in things they shouldn’t. Like naked images of their vulnerable best friends. 

‘Smells good', the words were stumbled upon and slurred into one. Ethan’s eyes flashed up to find Harry leaning against the wall, covered in droplets and a towel around his waist. He had toned up, the gym sessions were taking effect, slowly but surely. In Ethan’s opinion, the blonde looked better for it, much better. 

‘Yeah, there’s clothes on the bed, I’ll bring them through in a min, almost done.’ As Harry walked away, Ethan basked in Harry’s wet hair, all slicked in places, spikey in others. That boy seemed to be full of contradictions. Soft yet hard, impenetrable but so vulnerable, beautiful and handsome. It was confusing, at the same time it was Harry, a man so understood by Ethan. 

With plates in hand, Ethan entered the bedroom to find Harry pulling on the t-shirt, it was almost a perfect fit, Ethan smiled; it was always nice to see someone else in your clothes. The white Calvin elastic sat on top of the short's waistband, it was a more personal thing to share underwear, neither of the boys seemed to mind. 

Ethan sat crossed-legged by the headboard of the double bed, whilst Harry lazily stretched out like a cat. He was rubbing his eyes and head, the comedown must have started. 

‘Enjoy, let me know if you need any water, bog. If you need anything, actually.’ The boys began to tuck into their toasties, and it was obvious Harry was slowly, but surely falling asleep. On his last bite, placed the plate on the floor, he let out a yawn. 

‘Thanks, behz, that was good. You sure I can stay?’ The blonde was more than adorable in this less hyper state. 

‘Course you can bog, I wouldn’t have brought you home if I didn’t want you here.’ Ethan began to yawn too and got off the bed to switch out the lights and sort the blinds. He watched from the side of the room as Harry snuggled under the duvet, pulling it up high, so his toes were revealed at the bottom. Ethan let out a little laugh and joined him under the covers, lying flat on his back. 

Harry was laying on his side, facing the redhead, eyelids already fluttered closed, breathing evening out as he mumbled a small ‘g’night’. In the shadows of the bedroom, Ethan could make out the shape of Harry’s face, how plump his lips were, perfectly shaped, and how long his eyelashes were, so dark and beautifully curled. It was easy to see his beauty, he was so feminine yet so masculine with his jaw and stubble. Ethan wondered if Harry’s stubble would be scratchy to the touch, if his own stubble would be painful in a kiss. 

And his skin, it must have been silky to touch. It was so perfect, it had to be. Ethan’s ink-covered hand reached out across the covers, fingertips just ever so slightly brushing the blondes face. One pad ran along the length of his cheekbone, and down to ghost his top lip. 

‘The left side is yours bog, for as long as you want it.’ The words left Ethan’s mouth before he could stop them. They were so small, so faint, cowering in the air. His hand curled into Harry’s hair, as the blonde snuggled into Ethan’s side in his sleep. One leg slung across the redhead's stomach, an arm working its way across his chest. Ethan’s fingers drew circles in the blonde hair, whilst the other arm snaked around his friend's torso, holding him in place as he slept. Savour this moment, Ethan, he told himself, eyes to the ceiling. It won't happen again. Savour it while you have this one-of-a-kind man in your arms. 

Ethan looked back down at Harry, to find a pair of blue eyes staring at him. 

‘You mean it?’ It was nothing more than a whisper, but the blondes' words were there. 

Ethan nodded. He did mean it. 

Harry shuffled himself up Ethan’s body, staring into his stormy green eyes. Their breaths mingled, tongues wetting lips. Neither of them moved. 

Ethan’s eyes darted from Harry’s eyes to lips and back again, heart pounding. He wanted it. It was scary to admit it, but he wanted it, he wanted Harry. 

So, he took him. He brought their lips together, both hands cupping the younger man’s face. It was slow and soft as their lips melted together. Eyes closed ever so briefly. It ended in a second. 

Ethan started to panic, his eyes searching Harry’s for some sign that he hadn’t just fucked up their friendship. His hands held Harry’s face tighter, thumbs brushing cheeks. Please, he thought, say something, anything, let me know I’m not dreaming. 

‘Yes.’ 

It was enough for Ethan. He brought their lips together again, with more force. Harry’s hands worked their way into flaming locks. Gripping at the short hair in disbelief of reality. 

Tongues darted out, testing the water, and were met with pleasure. Husky moans filled the bedroom. 

Ethan moved up twisted their bodies, breaking the kiss, pushing Harry into the bed, only to lean over him, panting. The older man’s t-shirt was pulled off his body by his own arms. His chest was heaving. 

Harry stared up at him, eyes wide, lips beginning to swell, cheeks starting to flush. He was handsome. Ethan couldn’t help himself. He pounced on the blonde again. Claiming his lips, again and again, hands grabbing waists and fingers brushing stomachs. 

Ethan felt a twitch in his groin. 

It was only the beginning of a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated. If you want a more smutty second chapter let me know and I will more than willingly oblige. 
> 
> Update: as requested, a second chapter is in the works ;)
> 
> sendurlocationcomethru x


End file.
